Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Fighting Dreamers
by DogDays124
Summary: Ed, Edd n Eddy Z. The Eds discover they're heritage and help Brandon, Aaron and Kastor fight whatever villains they come across.
1. Muffin Button!

**Ed, Edd n Edd Z: Fighting Dreamers**

**Chapter One: Muffin Button! The Eds' Secret Heritage Revealed?**

**NOTE: In this story, Eddy may act like Oolong or Master Roshi like they did in the Dragon Ball Manga. Some of the things in this story will be a little mature, and there are also a lot of scenes with violence so reader discretion is advised.**

**DISCLAIMER: The following is a nonprofit fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all products of TOEI Animation and Akira Toriyama. Ed, Edd n Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network and AKA Cartoon. I DO NOT own any of these shows.**

In a long future. A long, long, future thousands of years after the defeat of Omega Shenron. It was a future Goku seemed to have for everyone in the next generations to come. The world was finally at peace. Goku proved himself and everybody to be the strongest fighter in the universe. But this story isn't about him.

**Reader**: Say what?

Yes. This story isn't even in Japan. It's in Peach Creek a little town near Vancouver. It was a town that was completely modernized by the effects of technology. You get the idea. Our stars of the show are three kids, Ed, Edd aka Double D, and Eddy. They are twelve year olds who are about to go on a radical adventure. Totally radical!

It was a winter's day in the Cul-de-Sac where our stars and minor characters reside. Everything was calm, and peaceful. It was very beautiful. All the neighborhood kids were outside, Kevin; the jock, Nazz; the unattainable love interest, Jimmy; the crybaby, Sarah; Ed's loudmouthed baby sister, Rolf; the foreigner, Jonny; the socially awkward bald kid, Plank; a hunk of wood. For some reason they are chasing after our heroes. What could they have done wrong? Let's go back a few hours in the past. This morning at Eddy's house to be precise.

"Alright, everyone! Line up! You're here for our Airline Cruiser! It's big enough to fit 30 kagillion people!" Eddy advertised. Eddy was the short, loudmouthed, and scheming leader of the Eds. The kids didn't seem very interested. There were few yawns and some of them weren't even paying attention. Double D, the kid genius with the black ski cap, walked up to Eddy and looked at him.

"I believe it was actually only _25_ people." Double D corrected. Eddy smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. Double D face palmed. Somehow he knew the scam would end up in flames, but not like that.

Now the airline cruiser looked like one of those airplanes you see at an airport except it was smaller and more primitive. The seats were made out of hard leather and there were only three windows in the whole thing. There were three sections. One section for the pilot; Eddy. Another one for second class; those who don't pay for the same quality of service that first class gets. And first class; those who paid extra to get better service.

"So, uh, are you sure this works?" Jimmy asked. A piece of the wing fell off. Eddy kicked it back into place and reassured them that everything was under control.

"I don't buy it. But I'll give dorkster a chance." Kevin whispered to himself. Eddy held out a jar in front each one of the kids. Some of them only paid for second class, but the others paid for first. Double D led them all in and put them where they were going to sit.

"Ed, do exactly what I told you to do ten minutes ago!" Eddy commanded, clapping his hands to get Ed's attention. Ed was the weak in the upper story workhorse of the group.

"Yes boss! For I am the toiling Ed!" Ed exclaimed. When the kids were all settled, Ed ran behind the airplane and threw it as hard as he could. It was his job to give the airplane a jump start. It was smooth sailing (flying) from there.

Eddy spoke on the radio, "Hello everyone! As I said before, this is our Airline Cruiser. Sit tight, and enjoy the ride."

"So what are we supposed to do here?" Sarah asked, annoyed. Soon after about fifteen minutes, the tail began to shake. Eddy looked at the fuel gage and saw that they were on E. Eddy started sweating nervously. He took the radio again and sounded the alarm.

"Uh, there's been an emergency. But it's nothing much. We just ran out fuel and we're about to crash land. It's no big deal." Eddy explained. Then the screaming began. The kids frantically ran around the ship looking for a parachute.

"What kind of ship doesn't have an emergency parachute?" Jonny asked rummaging through the ship.

"This one apparently." Nazz answered. The airline cruiser then started to dip. There was no way they were going to die. Outside, Ed saw that the ship was falling. He ran to where it was, the playground. It was starting to catch fire and the kids were still inside. He stood right underneath it so he could catch it. Ed wouldn't have believed it but he succeeded. Though, he did sink a few feet under the ground. He dropped the ship and then got out of the dirt.

When Ed dropped the ship, it collapsed and all the kids fell out.

"Am I dead yet?" Eddy asked quietly with his eyes shut tightly. He opened his eyes and saw that everyone, more importantly, he was okay.

"Wow, I'm alive!" Eddy said awestruck.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Nazz grumbled, fixing her hair. They all fell out after the airline cruiser collapsed. The kids were coming after them. They weren't too happy about the whole accident. So they chased all three Eds around the Cul-de-Sac. This brings us to where we are now.

Just a few days ago, there were new kids to Peach Creek and they moved into the Cul-de-Sac. Their names were Brandon, Aaron and Kastor. None have kids have talked to them yet. They were even more socially awkward than Jonny! And he talks to a hunk of wood for Pete sakes! So now they were just sitting on the curb watching the Eds. Brandon was the brains of the group. He likes to analyze the situation before jumping into it. He has blond hair and wears a brown and red fighting gi. Kastor is average. He sometimes likes to act before thinking things through. Kastor sometimes thinks he can do things on his own and doesn't like taking advice from others except his father, a great martial artist. Though, he will never turn his back on a friend. He has black hair and wears a yellow and green fighting gi. Aaron was the muscle of the group. He will do anything for the sake of the group, even sacrificing himself. He has brown hair and wears a black and white fighting gi.

"From what I know from Ed, Edd n Eddy, no kid can survive being beaten up that much and no ordinary twelve year old can pick up and throw an airline cruiser thirty feet in the air." Brandon observed.

"Yes. If I didn't already see it before, they're definitely Saiyans." Kastor added. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah. And I think that means Sarah's a Saiyan too. She is Ed's brother-err, sister." Aaron added. What could these three be talking about? Could what they are saying be factual? They have evidence. And they could be Saiyans too.

"Ed, Edd and Eddy were chosen to be the main characters of this fan-fiction because they have something a lot of people don't have: teamwork. They will be the ones of whom we can depend on." Kastor said. They all nodded. The three agreed to tell them tomorrow.

Soon after the beating of the Eds, they met at Eddy's room.

"I can't take it anymore! I'm irritated with this s-shit!" Eddy complained looking at his wounds. As usual, Double D tried to look on the brighter side of things. But it was kind of hard to find.

"Well, Eddy, it could be worse," Double D enlightened.

"How, Sockhead?"

"Remember that time we went on that quest to see your brother and the kids were on our tails?" Double D asked, crossing his arms. Eddy nodded slowly.

"I guess. But this is definitely a close second. I still can't believe those lousy kids couldn't be true to the word for more than a week!" This was true. The kids went back to hating them after only a week. Eddy just made one mistake that caused them to hate the Eds again. One last scam. Eddy thought it was a shoe-in now that the kids liked him. There were still so many other things he had to buy instead of jawbreakers. When that scam failed, it was all over.

"Oh, and Ed, How did you catch the plane? I know you're strong enough to lift a house, but a plane?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't know. It wouldn't be the first time I did something like this."

"This series if f*cked up, man." Eddy groaned.

The next morning the Eds' failed scam was forgotten and the Eds have had their wounds healed (more proof that they're Saiyans). Ed was in his room, snoring his head out. He had a rough night. Just a few seconds later, his bed alarm went off. His eyes shot open. He scratched his head and then stood up. He left his bed a mess and went outside. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

"Good morning Peach Creek!" Ed trumpeted for everyone to hear.

"Shut it!" a random civilian called. Ed covered his mouth. He went to the center of the Cul-de-Sac and saw that Ed and Double D were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?"

"Muffin button." Ed replied.

"What?" Eddy queried.

Brandon, Aaron and Kastor were awake now too, and they thought now would be a great time to tell the Eds of their heritage. So after a long time of being outcasts, they finally talked to someone. Eddy saw them coming.

"Oh, great. It's the outcast! They been here for a week and they still haven't talked to anybody. They're even less popular than we are! At least when the kids talk about us, they say it to our faces not behind our backs!" Eddy analyzed.

"Eddy! That was a rude thing to say! It takes time to make friends!" Double D scolded. Eddy rolled his eyes. On the other hand, Ed loved meeting strangers for the first time.

"Hello!" Ed yelled, waving absurdly. Brandon, Aaron and Kastor just stood and waved slowly because they didn't know what to say or do. Should they just come out with it? Or should they wait a minute or two?

"Salutations, newcomers! I am Double D and these are my friends Ed and Eddy. You will find the Cul-de-Sacians to be very hospital." Double D welcomed, extending a friendly hand. Aaron eagerly shook it.

"We already know who you are…" Brandon said. Eddy took pride in that. He thought his good reputation succeeds him.

"… We've been watching you." Eddy's smile went away and turned into a scowl.

"What are you guys like the new neighborhood rapists or something? If you are, we better hide our kids. Hide our…" Eddy was interrupted when Double D nudged him.

"No, not that way!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Look. What we have to tell you is that you three are Saiyans." All three Eds were dumbstruck.

"You heard me. I tell you the truth." Brandon assured. They were still stunned.

'I guess this is what I expected from them…'

"I-I'm a what?" Eddy queried. Brandon took a deep breath so he could explain the whole story.

Saiyans are a proud race of fighters on planet Vegeta. They were terminated by the evil Frieza except for four: Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Goku was sent to earth as an infant to destroy it, but he suffered from a head injury and lost memory on impact. From that day on, he was kind and innocent, though he was willing to fight and protect his friends from any danger at the age of twelve. Although, he has something most humans don't. Common sense. As an adult, he saved the world countless times and married a human woman named Chi-Chi. They had a son together named Gohan. There are many more generations of Saiyans mixed in with the humans. There was another Saiyan family too. So some people may be Saiyans without realizing it.

Eddy chuckled, "Okay. Do you expect me to believe that? You probably just read that off a manga and bought that shit!" Eddy denied, crossing his arms and turning away. Aaron smiled and shrugged his shoulders. That meant he did do that but it was true.

"Really! I tell you the truth! We have to train you for the new enemy, Ashike!" Kastor pleaded. Eddy smiled and shook his head. He tried to push the three away. He thought they obviously had too much to drink.

"Okay, you're done. You probably had too much to drink." Eddy assumed.

"But it's only 9:30 and the bars aren't open yet." Brandon said. Everyone laughed at Brandon's remark. He was also good at making clever jokes.

Now, Ed actually did believe them. He read a lot of Japanese Manga, especially Dragon Ball.

"I believe you! You have my word!"

"Ed, you've once again proved yourself to be a moron!" Eddy insulted. Double D shook his head. He was willing to try this charade. He also thought that the story about the Saiyans was very interesting.

"Indeed. You have my word as well. Eddy?" Double D agreed. Eddy was a lot harder to convince.

"No way!" Eddy criticized, "That's frickin' lame!"

"Please, Eddy! The world depends on you." Kastor begged. Eddy smirked. He whispered to Aaron. He was only going to do it on one condition.

"Nazz's panties. Take it or leave!" Eddy said loudly, but still a whisper. Aaron turned bright red.

"How? What I want to know is how!" Aaron asked, still red. Eddy's smile became even bigger.

"That's what you have to find out." Eddy retorted. Aaron nodded. He didn't know how, but he was going to get them. They need Eddy in this fight.

The others were confused. They didn't know what Eddy or Aaron was talking about.

"Eddy, what were you and Aaron talkin' about?" Double D demanded, crossing his arms.

"Muffin button!" Eddy responded. Double D scratched his head.

"What?" Eddy then told him that he agreed to help fight.

"Splendid! How about we meet in the woods tomorrow for our first training session?" Kastor suggested. Double D nodded. Aaron went over to Eddy and whispered to him again.

"If I get you a bra too, will you do it with joy?" Aaron plotted. Eddy had hearts in his eyes and he was smiling. He was even drooling. He held his hands out as if he was squeezing something. Eddy had a very perverted thought in his head.

'32 C… Wow… BOING!'

"You've got a deal. You certainly know how to convince a man!" Eddy exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up. Aaron tried to quiet him down, but they heard him. Eddy covered his mouth.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Brandon smirked, "What are you talking about?"

"Uhh, muffin button?" Eddy replied, smiling nervously. They all shrugged they're shoulders. Muffin button was going to be Eddy's new phrase to say when he doesn't know what to say or he didn't want to answer a question.

Brandon, Aaron and Kastor said they're good byes and returned home. The Eds waved too.

"I still don't buy that shit, but I'll try it for my own self-serving reasons." Eddy said.

"What's that?" Ed asked.

"Muffin button!"

**So that was the first chapter of Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Fighting Dreamers. Is the Saiyan heritage thing true? Are the Eds being deceived? And what will happen on the course of training? These are all questions that will be answered in the next chapter. So read, review and favorite!**


	2. Training Regimen! Kamehame Clash!

**Chapter Two: Training Regimen! Kamehame Clash!  
**

After a long day of scamming, Eddy spent the night at Double D's house.

"Hey, smart guy. Whatcha' readin'?" Eddy asked, standing beside Double D. He was reading some Dragon Ball Manga he borrowed from Ed.

"I took the liberty of borrowing some Dragon Ball Manga from Ed. This is riveting. Did you know that there are these things called Dragon Balls that…?" Double D was interrupted by Eddy. He was confused.

"Dragon ball? What's that? I didn't know dragons had balls." Eddy pondered.

"No! They are seven magical spheres. Each of them glows with the light of the stars inside them… one through seven. Now, when you collect all seven, you have to summon the dragon, Shenron. An' he can grant you any one wish you want…" Double D clarified. Eddy was actually interested in this stuff too.

"Really? Anything?" Eddy asked. Double D shook his head.

"Well not everything. If your wish is too extreme, the dragon's power you will exceed! And once your wish is made, the Dragon Balls will scatter all over the earth again. But we won't be able to find them 'til the next year. They'll turn into just regular rocks an' you won't be able to tell the difference." Double D continued.

"That's cool! What else in that book?" Eddy was getting more and more interested every minute. Though he still thought it was just a fairy tale. Double D told him there were many other things like martial arts tournaments, battles to the death, hilarious characters, unique powers, etc. Eddy looked at the cover of the book.

"Ain't he that Goku guy Brandon was talking about?" Eddy asked, pointing to the cover. Double D smiled and nodded. He said that Eddy could read it when he finished.

"But now, we must rest," Double D said, "We have to wake up bright and early for training!" Eddy rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to go. Eddy thought this was going to be just a phony prank. Eddy got settled in his sleeping bag and then Double D turned off the lights to get to bed. He went to sleep right away, but Eddy couldn't stop thinking about the Saiyan thing. But Eddy did fall asleep eventually.

"Eddy! Get out of bed!" Ed screamed. Eddy sat up and put his hands on his ears. They ached from Ed trumpeting in them. It was already 7:26 am. Eddy felt as though he only slept for about ten seconds.

"Ed, how did you get in here?" Eddy asked.

"Double D let me in." Ed replied. Eddy looked around and saw that Double D was already awake and out of bed.

"Damn. This is too early. I think my head is throbbing." Eddy still hadn't gotten used to waking up early. Ed pranced around excitedly in front of Eddy, proclaiming his joys of martial arts.

"I love martial arts! Martial arts are the best!" Ed proclaimed. Just then, Double D came into his room, holding a tooth brush in his mouth. He took it out to speak.

"What's all the ruckus fellows?" Double D asked. He had bright yellow feety pajamas with his black ski hat.

"Lumpy is just being obnoxious, _again_!" Eddy said flatly. Double D sighed and went back to brushing his teeth.

'Those two always driving each other bats!' Double D thought to himself. Eddy got out of bed and turned to face Ed. He put his hands on his hips.

"Dragon Balls to you Ed. Balls to you." Eddy smiled. He threw on a shirt and then slipped on some jeans. Ed blew a raspberry at Eddy and went to see Double D. Eddy laughed to himself as he stretched.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Double D, are you ready? Let's get on our bikes and go!" Eddy hurried. Double D went into his room and told Eddy that he was all ready. So was Ed. They went outside and grabbed their bikes. They headed towards the woods. They thought Brandon and Co. would already be there.

Just as they thought, they were there.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Kastor asked, annoyed. The Eds ignored that. Eddy was more interested in what they were doing now.

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah! What do we do first anyway?" Eddy asked, rudely. Brandon crossed his arms.

"Well then…"

"Anyways. Listen. First you guys are run from one place to another. Simple, right?" Kastor asked. The Eds nodded. Kastor made a line in the dirt and then made another one about 12 feet away. Kastor asked Aaron if he had the stop watch.

"Always!" Aaron threw Kastor the stop watch he caught it. He told Double D to try first. Double D sighed. The only class in school he couldn't pass was PE. He was too slow, and too weak.

"And slightly gay, I might add." Eddy added. Double D gave Eddy a dirty look. Kastor told him that he could start whenever he wanted. The second Double D started running, Kastor started the stop watch. Double D made it to the other side in 14 seconds. Brandon shook his head.

"You're kind of slow. But you'll get there when this train regiment is over. Eddy, you go next." Brandon ordered. Eddy hated PE as much as Double D did. Eddy made it to the other side in eleven seconds.

"Wow, I even surprised myself. I didn't know I was _that_ fast." Eddy bragged, putting his hands behind his back.

"What are you talking about? You're too slow!" Aaron corrected. Eddy grumbled.

"Go on, Ed." Kastor said. Ed was a lot faster than the other Eds. It only took him four seconds.

"Remarkable time! But, I think I'll demonstrate now." Brandon claimed. Kastor timed him and he ran it in only 0.08 seconds.

"Shit! I really let myself slip up! I should have been 0.04!" Brandon criticized himself. A bead of sweat fell off Double D's face. If 0.07 was to slow for him, that meant they had a lot of training to do. Eddy gulped. Ed just stood picking his nose.

"Umm… Okay. Next we're going to teach you the Kamehameha Wave!"

"The what wave?" Ed asked.

"Kamehameha Wave." Brandon answered. Aaron agreed to demonstrate one. He took off his top. He stretched a little and then he powered up. He body began to bulge. Eddy grew scared and thought he was about to wet his pants. Aaron formed a huge beam and aimed it at a huge rock. On impact, the rock was completely dematerialized.

"Ah, shit! Remind me not to antagonize him!" Eddy shouted, nervously. Aaron explained that it wasn't that hard of a trick to learn. He thought that they could do it in no time.

"Care to explain how?" Double D asked.

"All you really have to do is control your ki." Brandon rejoined. The Eds didn't know what ki was. Brandon had to explain it. He didn't really know how, but he tried.

"Ki is basically energy or life force. By drawing it out, you can manipulate it_

"Like Sarah does to me!" Ed called out. Brandon nodded.

"Yes, like you. Anyways. When you manipulate it, you can do performances like Aaron's Kamehameha Wave. When you gather more ki, you get enhanced strength. Like, say you're a balloon. And pretend the air is the ki. When I blow into it, it gather's the air and it gets bigger. Like when you gather ki, you get stronger. I hope that helped." Brandon clarified. He then explained how to use the Kamehameha. Ed thought he was willing to try it. Eddy, being the grouch he is, didn't think that Ed would manage. But he was wrong. Ed managed to pull off a small one. He aimed at a tree and it made a hole through it. Brandon and Co. were surprised that he got it so fast. Double D was happy for him, but Eddy was jealous.

"Trainer's pet!" Eddy called.

"Don't be a jealous bitch. Eddy," Kastor said, "you can try it now." Eddy nodded. Eddy cupped his hands. Like Brandon said, he tried to draw out the ki and then manipulate it.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…. HA!" Eddy screamed. But the beam was smaller than Ed's. Though it made an explosion. Some of the kids heard back at the Cul-de-Sac. And some of the dust settled there.

"Oh my gosh, this dust it wrecking my hair!" Nazz complained. Kevin was confused on what the Eds were doing."

"What are the Eds up to? It better not be another scam, or else they'll get their just desserts!" Kevin threatened.

"They could be summoning the moon king for religious purposes!" Rolf suggested.

Eddy didn't care that the kids were annoyed by that. He did it.

"D-Did I do it?" Eddy asked, stunned.

"Yeah! You did it! It was great!" Double D encouraged. Eddy thought this training thing wasn't as bad as he thought. Kastor clapped for Eddy and then allowed Double D to try it.

"Oh dear…" Double D said. He succeeded. His was bigger than Eddy's, but smaller than Ed's. He struggled to make it bigger and he did. They hadn't even taught him how to do that yet.

"You got it! Do not stop!" Aaron encouraged. It was now bigger than Ed's and Eddy's combined. He stopped after a few seconds.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" Eddy said, jealously.

"You Eds are doing way better we thought you would. Congratulations. Now, we have to teach you how to fight." All three Eds were pumped. They couldn't wait to become better fighters. Eddy then remembered something.

"Aaron, remember our deal?" Eddy asked, smirking. Aaron dropped the panties and bra at Eddy's feet. Eddy picked them both up and brought them to his face.

"T-They're pink, an' frilly!" Eddy shouted, stunned. He then smiled. Eddy put his hand on his hips and shook them from side to side. The others saw him prancing around, but they didn't know why.

"Why has Eddy been acting so weird lately?" Ed asked. Double D shrugged. Eddy stopped dancing and laughing when he saw that they were watching him.

"Ahem. So what's next on the training regimen?" Eddy asked, evading. Kastor told him that they were gonna spar now.

"Y'know, I didn't really believe it before, but now I believe that we're Saiyans!" Double D cheered.

But meanwhile in space, three pods were heading towards earth. They were aliens from an unknown planet. They were planning on eradicating every single person.

"Not much longer until we reach earth now." An alien said.

"Yes. I bet captain Ashike won't even have to set foot on the planet. We'll already have it covered."

"I agree, I agree."

**Who are these aliens and what do they know about Ashike? If they are a threat, will our heroes be able to stop them? And what will the kids have to say about the training? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! ****So read, review and favorite!**


	3. The Arrival of the Ashike Tokusentai!

**Last time on Ed, Edd n Eddy Z, our heroes went on their first training regimen with Brandon and Co. They have learned the Kamehameha Wave and had a brief discussion of ki. But meanwhile in space, three strange aliens who seem to be working for Ashike. Will the Eds be able to fight them? Find out now!**

**Chapter Three: Back to School! The Arrival of the Ashike Tokusentai (Ashike Special Squadron)!**

Ten weeks past and our heroes became almost as strong as Brandon and Co. They learned everything they had to be taught and more. They even developed some new techniques themselves along the way. Ed learned the Zappity Zap Zap, Eddy learned the Ray of Riches, and Edd learned the Magaru Kamehameha Wave.

Though, the kids were still unaware of the training the Eds were partaking in. They thought the Eds were working on some super scam that might put an end to their lives. And just like the last time the Eds were missing, Kevin was paranoid.

"Sarah, y'seen your brother?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders.

"They could be almost finished with the scam that may do away with us!" Kevin presumed.

"Dontcha think your being a little paranoid?" Jimmy asked. Kevin completely ignored him.

"Does anyone have an idea as to where the dork trio may be?" he asked. Sarah raised her hand to speak. Kevin pointed to her.

"At about 7:30 every morning, Ed and his idiot friends get on their bikes and go to the woods for something." Sarah responded. Kevin thought that would be the exact location of the super scam.

"That's it," Kevin started, balling his fists, "I bet they're still there right now! I say we head over there!" Kevin pointed in the direction of the woods and led the other kids there. He acted as if he were the leader of a brigade.

Back with the Eds, they were taking partners. Ed was with Brandon, Edd was with Aaron, and Eddy was with Kastor. Brandon offered to show Ed some of his new techniques he developed over time while the others sparred.

"I would love to hear about your special moves Brandon! Tell me about your special moves Brandon!" Ed exhilarated, waving his hands hysterically. Brandon scratched the back of his head and then showed him the Masenko, the Special Beam Cannon, and his original: The Red Rush. Ed enjoyed them and he should try them. Brandon laughed with his hands on his hips.

"Don't get discouraged when you don't get it right at first. It takes years of training to master!" Brandon warned. But Ed still tried it, and got it perfect anyhow. Brandon couldn't believe his eyes. Could Ed really be stronger than him? After just ten weeks? Impossible!

"Oh. Ahahahahaha!" Brandon laughed sarcastically, "I hate you, Ed."

But momentarily, the kids arrived at where the Eds were training. They were all awestruck. They all had no idea that the Eds could do such things.

"Oh my gosh! Is this for real?" Nazz asked, confusedly.

"Wowzers! Look at 'em go!" Jimmy called out, pointing at the Eds.

The Eds along with Brandon and Co. weren't aware that the kids were watching them. Brandon was still showing Ed his techniques hoping that he wouldn't get at least one of them right away. The others were still sparring.

Kastor was throwing many small ki blasts and Eddy dodged them all with ease. Then, with his new obtained speed, he charged at Kastor and they both traded punches. He kicked Eddy and that sent him to the hard ground. It didn't hurt Eddy at all. To the kids' surprises, he quickly got back up and right away, he flew back to Kastor to continue fighting.

Double D and Aaron were throwing punches at one another. Then Double D elbowed him in the side and then tried to punch him in the neck. But Aaron blocked him. He caught Double D's arm and then swung him around three times and then threw him at the kids' feet. He stood back up and adjusted his hat. He turned and saw the kids standing right in front of him. It scared the crap out of him.

"Oh my! You frightened me…" Double D panicked.

"Remind me not to antagonize you guys." Kevin said.

"I-is this what you partaking in these past weeks?" Rolf asked, stunned and convulsing. The others noticed that the kids were there too and then flew down to their level.

"Oh. It's you. Well, what do you want?" Eddy demanded, while impatiently tapping his foot.

"You guys sure are powerful!" Jonny exclaimed. Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. We had no idea." Jimmy admitted. Brandon walked everyone why they were training. Brandon was the one to explain everything because he was the oldest and second smartest after Double D. He said that an extremely powerful villain was coming to kill everyone. His name was Ashike. What Brandon didn't know was that Ashike was sending his squadron to do all the dirty work. Even though they were much weaker than him, they were stronger than the Eds.

"I don't know if I believe this. It all sounds so wacko! You're not supposed to be a Saiyan; you're supposed to be my human brother!" Sarah denied.

Double D sighed, "Oh yes he is. And you are too. Now you guys can't get in the way of our training. We only have a matter of time before Ashike arrives. We could also use your support to cover for us when school comes tomorrow." Kevin crossed his arms. He was so obstinate.

"So you expect us to cover for you, and lie to all the teachers when you didn't even tell us what you were doing the past ten weeks?" Kevin screamed. Double D scratched the back of his head nervously and had the famous Son grin.

"I guess not…" Double D replied.

"No school for Ed!" Ed pleaded, "He wants to train!" Aaron just laughed quietly to himself.  
"Welp, we ought to get back to training. It was nice meeting with you for the first time." The kids said their goodbyes and were about to leave but Nazz stopped.

"Oh, I wonder where my underwear is! I can't find it anywhere." Nazz pondered.

'Oh sh*t…' Eddy thought. Aaron started to sweat heavily because he was the one who took it in the first place. So all the kids ran off. They still were unsure if the Eds really were aliens. It's not exactly an everyday thing to hear that someone you've known for all your life is a Saiyan is it?

Something hit Ed. He hasn't told his parents about the training because they thought his parents would forbid. But now that Sarah knows, she is bound to tell them sooner or later.

"When Sarah squeals, what am I going to tell my parents?" Ed demanded. Eddy and Edd just shrugged their shoulders and went back to training. They didn't understand why training with the gang was such a bad idea with the parents. So they put everything into their training, for school resumes tomorrow. Spring Break was over.

So school came quickly much to everyone's dismay. No one liked that. Everyone wished they had at least one more day of vacation. Especially Eddy. After the training, he had gotten used to waking up so early. He just didn't want to see any more teachers. They actually had a test they were required to study for over break. But with the training regimen and all, they had no time for studying. Not even Double D. Eddy could always get a C on a test, but this time he had a 30% on it. Ed didn't do any better.

"My mom's gonna kill me when she sees this!" Eddy complained, throwing his test in the air.

"I got an F+! Yay, I passed this time!" Ed hailed. This is actually the highest grade Ed had ever achieved in a looong, long time. On the last quiz, he got a -45%. Even Double D got a bad grade.

"So after school why don't you, me and Ed go into the woods again and have a spar to take our minds off the test?" Eddy suggested. Double D shook his head.

"No, we have to keep our heads in the books! I didn't study either, and I only got a 95! What am I gonna tell my parents?" Double D argued.

Eddy put his hands on his hips, "Do we care?" Double D scoffed and returned home. He still wasn't how he was going to tell his parents, but Double D wasn't going to lie. Ed and Eddy were going back to their houses for a second. They come up with a lie where they could still go to the woods and train. They would both show their parents the grades they got. They would be appalled. Then they would suggest going to Double D's house to study. They'd have to agree because he gets all As. And when the parents allowed them, they'd go to the woods instead. And that's what they did.

"That was a good idea, Eddy!" Ed hailed. Eddy took pride in that.

"No surprises there, big guy!" Eddy agreed. With their speed, they made it to the woods area in no time at all. They stopped in a clear spot with a few trees.

"Okay, Eddy! Show me what you've learned!" Ed exclaimed, throwing off his jacket. His jacket was actually weighted. So without it, he was ten times faster. Eddy didn't wear weighted clothes. Brandon and Co. never told them about that.

"Wait! That's not fair! We were never taught that!" Eddy grumbled. Ed shrugged.

"No. You know, yourself, what should be done to make your training more adequate." Ed said. Eddy was confused. That was the smartest thing Ed said in a long while.

"Well, whatever. You may not have known, but I have the ability to make a clone. But I'm sure I won't need it for a pity fight!" Eddy belittled.

They both powered up. Eddy disappeared and then reappeared right beside Ed. Eddy tried to elbow him, but Ed blocked it. He tried again but Ed still dodged it. Ed then punched Eddy in the face really hard. They both charged at each other and then traded punches. Ed then tried to kick Eddy, but he grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Ed caught himself and then flew back at him. Eddy charged a Kamehameha Wave, but he missed. He had used the after image technique. He appeared above Eddy and then threw a ki blast at him. Eddy dodged that effortlessly. They then both charged at each other with a punch. With the impact, there was a shock wave.

Meanwhile, in downtown Peach Creek, everything was normal. It was just as busy and lively as it normally is. A man named Joe was walking down the sidewalk. He was about 30 years old. He had brown hair and was wearing a black T-shirt, with a brown jacket and dark blue jeans. He was returning home after another day of work. He longed to see his son again.

"This schedule is ridiculous. They keep forcing more work down our throats. I can't wait 'til I get my next few paychecks so I can leave!" Joe said to himself. Joe worked as an accountant. He hated it. He would rather work as a scientist.

Joe continued to walk along. He was about half way from his home. Joe stopped when he saw something in the sky. It was the three space pods. They were about to land not too far from where he was standing.

"What is that?" Joe asked himself. He decided to run toward it. When the space pods landed, there was an enormous explosion. It looked as if the town was hit by a small atom bomb. Many other people went around it. Joe saw that they were some kind of space ships. He decided to check it out. He was a really smart guy. He slid down the little basin and walked over to the space pods.

"What the hell?" Joe said, confusedly. They then opened. And the aliens inside it came out. Joe was so scared. He gasped loudly and then screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran up the side of the basin. The three aliens just stood and laughed. Joe grabbed his new AT&T Blackberry© to phone a friend. He called his friend Frank.

"Hey Frank!" Joe greeted.

"Joe! What's up?" Frank replied.

"You are not gonna believe what's happen downtown. These things, I think they're space pods, landed in the middle of town. It left some sort of basin! And these guys came out. _They're a little ugly_, but that's beside the point!" Joe proclaimed. Frank scratched his head.

"Umm, okay. I guess I'm on my way."

Disconnected.

One of the three aliens flew up to the people. He smirked. His name was Cymbor. Cymbor raised his arm and then created a ki blast. Many of the citizens knew what he was doing so they all ran away. The ki blast got bigger and then he threw it. The ki blast destroyed nearly half of the town. Everyone in that area, including Joe, was killed. Cymbor then laughed evilly aloud.

Back in the Cul-de-Sac, Double D was in his room studying. He felt the high power and stood up.

'I've never felt a power that high before. It's neither of us. So it can't be good. And I sense that a lot of people died downtown. I'm gonna go see the situation!' Double D thought. He ran out of his room and was about to leave the house, but his father was there. He stopped him.

"Where are you going? You have a lot of studying to do! I've never been so embarrassed and ashamed of you!" Edd's father criticized. Double D didn't like the thought of lying, but he had to do it.

"Oh, I'm just going to the library! For, um, some extra studies!" Double D lied.

"Okay, but why aren't you taking your books with you?" Edd's father asked, standing up.

"Well, um… I'm going to a library! There are tons of books there! I'm bound to find something there!" Double D said nervously. He was sure that his father didn't believe him, but he did.

"Alright, just be back before six o'clock." Double D nodded and ran out the door. 'What a strange kid…" he thought.

Edd knew he would have to punish himself later, but he had bigger things to worry about. So he jumped in the sky and flew to those strong power levels.

Eddy and Ed felt the power levels too and they immediately stopped sparring.

"Oh my god. Ed, do you feel that?" Eddy asked, powering down.

"Yeah!" Ed responded.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good! Let's fly!" Eddy flew up in the air and Ed followed. They were all in for a big surprise.

Ed and Eddy made it to a wasteland away from Peach Creek within five minutes. It was entirely desolate, fried, fractured and f*cked. That was where the new threats were at. Double, along with Kastor, Brandon and Aaron beat him to it.

"Fancy meetin' you here." Kastor greeted. Eddy asked him for the scoop. Kastor told them that those three aliens destroyed nearly half of downtown Peach Creek. Their names were Pike, Cymbor and Don Kia.

"Ashike?" Eddy said, confusedly. One second after Eddy said that word. Don Kia used his speed and charged at Eddy and then punched him in the stomach. He made it back to his comrades before they could even blink. Eddy fell to the ground and clutched his gut in pain.

"Oh sh*t! Why is it always me?" Eddy screamed in pain. Pike, Cymbor and Don Kia stated their names aloud while doing ridiculous poses.

"Foolish child! We are the Ashike Tokusentai!" They all shouted.

**Uh oh! Big trouble in the wasteland! What are the Eds in for? Could the Ashike Tokusentai really be that strong? How will the kids react to all this? ****All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! So read, review and favorite!**


	4. First Fight! Brandon Vs The Mighty Pike!

**Last time on Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Fighting Dreamers, the kids thought that the Eds being gone almost half the day for the past ten weeks was a little strange, so they decided to investigate. They found the Eds in one of their training sessions in the woods. They were flabbergasted. They had no idea that the Eds were so powerful. School started the next day, and the kids would not cover for them and so then had to go. Afterwards, the Ashike Tokusentai finally arrived. They destroyed nearly half of the downtown area. Will the Eds stop them? What will the kids do? Could this series get any better? All these questions and more will be revealed in this episode.**

**Chapter Four: First Fight! Brandon Vs The Mighty Pike!**

Double D quickly ran over to Eddy and helped him up. Don-Kia had remarkable strength and speed. He also spoke with a heavy British accent. Eddy stood up slowly with one hand on his jacked up back. This was the first time the Eds met someone so strong. He could knock down with the slightest bit of strength. Eddy didn't like that.

"Okay. You guys may not have known this, but that guy is no good." Ed announced boldly, but stupidly. Kastor face palmed.

"No sh*t, Ed!" Eddy belittled. Ed blew a raspberry towards Eddy. Some of Ed's spit landed on Eddy face. Eddy got a WTF face and then wiped the nasty saliva off.

"Come on let's fight already!" Pike edged on. Eddy growled at him. He was about ready to kick Pike in the dragon balls. Though, he was an entirely different species. Eddy thought he probably didn't have any. Brandon stopped him. He felt that it should him who fights first.

"It's only fair that I fight first," Brandon started. Eddy groaned audibly. "Because I am the strongest, fastest, second smartest and most handsome!" Brandon claimed, striking a pose to show off his thought-to-be wonderfully formed appearance. Eddy chuckled to himself.

"I'm sorry, but you lost me there. In my days, I've never seen someone so ugly before." Pike returned. Pike was ugly to human eyes, but to his species, Eyarthas, he is considered to be one of the most handsome.

"Yeah, well look at yourself! You're the walking definition." Brandon countered.

Cymbor and Don Kia gasped loudly, "Oh no you didn't!" Before things could get out of hand, Eddy intervened.

"Hey girls, BUT NOW REALLY ISN'T THE TINE FOR A F*CKING MISS AMERICA COMPETION!" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs. Ed and Double D grasped their ears. Eddy was so freakin' loud. And his voice cracked because he was finally reaching puberty. Pike scratched his head.

While he was distracted, Brandon charged at him and tried to punch him. But he quickly dodged it without even thinking about it. Brandon then tried to elbow him in the side of his face, but Pike ducked just in time effortlessly. Brandon then struggled to punch and kick him with everything he had. Though, it didn't help at all. Pike blocked every single tiny microscopic little punch easily.

"What! How can this be?" Brandon demanded, scratching his head. Pike grinned evilly to himself and then laughed.

"Hmmm. They should have been here by now… Where are the fighters?" That was a joke about how weak they were. Brandon wasn't going to let anyone insult him or his friends. Brandon placed his index and middle finger on his forehead. Then a light blue grew on his fingers.

"Makankōsappō!" Brandon screamed. He was forming a Special Beam Cannon.

"Subtitles please!" Pike insisted. About a second after he said that, the Special Beam Cannon hit him. There wasn't a single trace of him left. Brandon thought that he had already killed Pike. The Eds thought so too.

"It wasn't that cool or exciting, but at this point I don't care!" Eddy exclaimed. Don Kia and Cymbor grinned evilly and then pointed to the sky.

"Look up." Cymbor directed. Brandon did so. He saw that Pike was flying right over his head and was completely unscratched.

"Oh my word!" Double D shouted audibly.

'Dangit! This guy is stronger than I anticipated! How could I, of all people, have been so imprudent?" Brandon criticized himself, balling his fists. Pike flew down to his level and walked up to him. Brandon growled and his blood began to boil. As if he read his mind, Pike said that he obviously underestimated him. Pike also said that he wasn't using a fraction of his power.

"Well, that wasn't my full power either! Just you wait!" Brandon cautioned, while powering up to maximum power. Pike nodded. Now they were almost Even Steven. Brandon was still a tiny bit weaker. They went at it from then on. They traded punches.

"Things are definitely starting to heat up now." Kastor remarked. The others grunted in agreement. But then Double D's smile turned into a frown. His father had told him he had to be back by six o'clock and it was already 5:45!

"Relax Double Dweeb. Time is always on our side..." Eddy started, pointing to his watch and putting a hand on Double D's shoulder. "When everyone finds out we beat these guys, then we'll be allowed to have all the time we need to fight." Double D opened his mouth to argue but he just sighed. There was no use in continuing and argument you know you won't win.

"Now the battle don't start 'til I charge in!" Ed sang, while prancing around.

Meanwhile in the Cul-de-Sac, the neighborhood kids were at Nazz's house watching the news. They just heard that nearly half downtown was destroyed and turned into the newest wasteland.

"My friend Joe called me over there, and when I made it, there was nothing there. Downtown had been reduced to a pile of dust." Frank explained, on the news.

"Oh my gosh, were the Eds really telling the truth? If so, can the Eds beat them?" Nazz asked.

"Has the time come for us to die?" Kevin asked. Jonny shrugged his shoulders.

"The Eds must be telling the truth. Right now, Plank says the Eds are in a barren wasteland fighting the aliens with their friends." Jonny replied. The other kids raised an eyebrow. He sensed their energy. How could a bald kid do that?

"Well, I've developed a technique where I can sense what's going on in all areas, to the ends of the Earth. As long as there is at least one microscopic living creature there, I can do it." Jonny clarified.

"Is Jonny the-wood-boy certain? The son of a shepherd does not comprehend you." Rolf said.

"It's true. I can see them right now, fighting Pike." Jonny said. So now the kids had Jonny to rely on for the outcome of the battle. Also, if they put their hands on him, they could see it as clear as he could. And so they did.

"Things can't get any weirder than this!" Sarah groaned.

"Truth is stranger than fiction." Kevin claimed.

Back in the wasteland, Pike and Brandon were still going at it for the past fifteen minutes. They punched, kicked, and threw ki blasts at each other. Right now, they were elbowing each other in the face. Neither of them was going to back down now.

"Come on! Let's pick up the tempo!" Pike commanded. He grabbed Brandon's left leg and then judo flipped him. Brandon caught himself and then charged back at Pike. He punched him three times in the face and then kicked in the stomach. Pike coughed right after that because he felt like he had the wind knocked right out of him. Brandon was going to punch him again, but Pike caught his fist and caught his head with his other hand. Still holding onto his head, Pike threw Brandon in to the air.

Brandon caught himself when he was about a few yards above Pike. He stood there floating; he badly needed to catch his breath. 'Man, I haven't felt a power like this in ages.' Brandon thought, panting heavily between words.

"If my father were here, then Ashike would be going down and he wouldn't be getting up again! For real!" Kastor sighed. Kastor really missed his father Chiron. Kastor looked up to him and thought of he as a great fighter. Though sometimes he didn't give Chiron the respect he deserved for doing what's right when Kastor didn't see it that way.

"Oh my gosh gravy!" Ed called out.

Brandon looked down at Pike who was just a few yards down, minding his own business. He didn't have a care in the world, like two-year-old getting a brand new toy. Brandon started to make a Kamehameha Wave. It grew bigger and bigger. But still, Pike was acting like the two year old he was on the inside. He had his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and began to hum loudly. Brandon hit Pike directly, but it didn't faze him.

"Seriously, are you even trying to intimidate me? Even to look the slightest bit intimidating?" Pike laughed out loud.

"It's like he doesn't have a weak point! How will I ever beat him?" Brandon whispered to himself.

"Come on! I'm waiting!" Pike urged.

"Look at him! He can't keep up!" Cymbor called out pointing.

"Yeah! Pike sure does kick butt!" Don Kia cheered. Brandon wasn't sure of what to do now. He tried everything. And Pike was just was standing there laughing in his face. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought? Brandon shook his head. He wasn't going to admit to that.

"I am not weaker than f*cking Ed!" Brandon screamed audibly. He covered his mouth right after that. He didn't mean to say that out loud. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

Right now, he was between a rock and a hard place. "If I quit, I'll be ridiculed indefinitely. But if I keep fighting, Pike might sneak up on me and punch me in the face! I'll be ridiculed even more! And Brandon does not like being ridiculed!" Brandon exclaimed, in a much more hushed tone.

Just a few seconds later, some sort of beautiful eagle flew by the barren wasteland. It looked majestic and graceful as it flew in the sunlit sky and as the wind fell through its wings. Although, Pike was a nature hater. He shot the bird with a small hand-sized ki blast. A small cloud of dust appeared. And when it cleared, there was no bird to be found. Pike had destroyed it. All the way in the Cul-de-Sac, Jonny felt the disturbance.

"You mad, bro?" Pike intimidated with a vile grin. He couldn't hold in his laughter for too long. There were so many bursts of laughter between sentences.

"Excuse me-," Laughter, "You must excuse me-," Rolling on the ground laughing, "I'm sorry I-," Tears of laughter, "I always find it laughable whenever I kill a living being. Especially when they're so weak. Ed began laughing with him. Though he was clueless at what he was laughing at. Eddy smacked him in the head for him to stop.

"I hate birds as much as the next guy, but that's just animal cruelty!" Eddy stated boldly.

Brandon turned around so nobody could see him cry. It was just too discouraging for him to bear. The thought of every person on Earth becoming a pile of dust if he didn't focus was what was getting him down. 'Everyone's counting on me: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kastor and Aaron! Hang in their guys. I'm not done yet. Far from it, my friends!' Brandon encouraged himself. He wiped away his tears and next turned back around to fight.

Pike realized that his power increased amazingly and it was greater than his. He was a little scared now. "Pike should apologize," He uttered in the 3rd person, "What am I saying! I cannot stop!"

"What an inane and incoherent day this was. But either way, do not back down!" Double D encouraged.

**Yes! Brandon is at maximum power! How can he lose now? Will Pike rise up and kill Brandon? Can Ed's monobrow get any bigger? ****All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter! So read, review and favorite!**


	5. Reminiscing the Past! The Nostalgia!

**Last time on Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Fighting Dreamers, our heroes faced the Ashike Tokusentai. Brandon fought the mighty Pike who was totally stronger than him. Brandon had one of those wholesome awakenings and his maximum power was brought out. Will Brandon be able to beat Pike? If so what will happen next? Who will fight next? All these questions and more will be answered now!**

**Chapter 5: Kastor Takes the Lead! Reminiscing the Past! The Nostalgia!**

**NOTE: There is a lot of inappropriate language in this chapter. I guess I'm having a bad day today. Even so, you minors stay away! I'm talking to you!**

Pike backed away slowly. Brandon's second round with Pike was totally different than the first time. He cleared his mind and he had begun to focus. Not only that, he received inner peace. Brandon wasn't going to let anger get the better of him again. Cymbor and Don Kia didn't like this at all.

"Damn," Cymbor complained, narrowing his eyes, "we shoulda never entrusted Pike with such a straightforward task to do."

Don Kia nodded in agreement, "Well, Cymbor, what have we learned today? We invited him into our group, and we gave him a clear-cut task to do alone. _Sigh_." He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head frustrated. He had never been so embarrassed. Pike was considered really strong by the heroes, but he really was a last minute replacement for the last person who was in the group. He was killed a party of Hardrathian soldiers.

_(Flashback)_

"Dammit. He was one of the best we ever had. How are we gonna find a replacement on such short notice?" Cymbor asked. Don Kia shrugged his shoulders. Right now they were having auditions for the newest member with Ashike Tokusentai. None of the contestants were succeeding. Whenever one failed, Ashike would press a button that would open up a trapped door that leads to the dump.

"I don't know. None of these contestants are good enough. After we checked the last guy's power level, I felt like ripping my eyes out!" Don Kia added, "Oh, here comes the next guy."

A short and pudgy yellow alien with armor walked in. He had on the biggest glasses and he had long black hair down to his feet. His voice was very high pitched and his power level was only 2,500.

"Hello! I am_"

"Next!" Ashike disapproved. The alien had barely begun to speak and he already fell through the trapped door.

"Oh gosh! I swear! We've been here all of last night and soon to be this night. I say we should just pick the next guy who comes in." Don Kia proposed.

Ashike nodded tiredly, "I'm fatigued enough to agree with you!"

"Same here! We should do it. No matter how weak they are!" Cymbor agreed. They high-fived each other on it. Really, they were like brothers.

The next person came in. He was **tall**! And he had huge muscles too. Don Kia actually got out of his seat to get a closer look and they were real. He sat back down. But muscles can fool you. Ashike checked his power level. It was only 35,000. He couldn't keep from laughing so Cymbor covered his mouth.

"Why! It's over 70,000!"

'Really? I thought it was less than that!' The man thought.

"Yes! That's me alright!" The man said, taking pride.

"Now test us an attack." Cymbor insisted.

"Let's take a look." Don Kia insisted. The person, with a serious face put on, nodded.

He powered up with a green aura. His eyes blazed. His power was growing ever so quickly. Soon enough it was well over 100,000.

"Get ready!" Pike cupped his hands prepared what he called the 'Ashike Awesome Beam'. He fired it into the ceiling and it immediately broke through it and went into space. After a few seconds he stopped and smiled at the three judges. "How was it? Was it amazing? Or f*ckin' awesome!"

The three judges were shocked and silent. Their jaws were wide. No one said anything until Ashike fell out of his chair. Had he collapsed at how f*ckin awesome that was? No!

He was laughing! Rolling on the floor laughing for that matter. Laughing so much, that he was crying. Laughing so hard, that he would soon get a six pack.

"Shut up! You know he really is stronger than the other contestants." Cymbor said in a sharp whisper, kneeling by Ashike's side. He still couldn't stop laughing. Ashike covered his mouth, but it didn't help any.

The guy frowned, "You're laughing? I-I gave it all I had. Oh gosh, maybe I should go…" He turned around to leave but stopped when he heard Don Kia's voice.

"Wait! He's really just laughing at how good you are and weak the rest were!" Don Kia called. He pretended to be about to tear up to seal the deal. "I mean you… moved me! He clapped his hands slowly. The guy smiled a little bit. Ashike had finally calmed so he could speak again.

"It was tight, dawg." Ashike complimented, giving a thumbs up. Cymbor placed a hand on his chin.

"I usually disapprove of someone very quickly, but I must say you pulled off a good show." Cymbor said with a fake British accent. Don Kia gave him a dirty look with dirty eyes because he took that as a mockery.

"So am I in?" He asked. Ashike stood up.

"Well….. You're going to Eyartha!" Ashike approved. The man jumped up and down happily. And he screamed.

"Yeah buddy! I'm in it to win it!" He exclaimed, prancing around much like Ed.

"What's your name kid?" Don Kia asked. He looked at Don Kia and smiled.

"Call me Pike."

(Ending flashback)

"Ah, good times. Good times… Let's not talk about this anymore." Don Kia proposed.

"Ah, shit! Maybe we shoulda paid attention to the battle instead of having story time." Cymbor said pointing to the battle. Eddy laughed.

"Wow! That story is so cheesy! I cannot believe that's why you let a loser into you're group." Eddy laughed. Don Kia scratched his head.

"We weren't actually talking. How did you know?"Cymbor asked.

"We saw your flashback!" Ed answered.

Both Cymbor and Don Kia said, "Of course," with narrowed eyes.

"Well, it could be worse. They could be Goku." Don Kia supposed. Cymbor nodded.

"Yeah, he's a fatass."

Eddy crossed his arms. He was about to have a fit. "How f*cking dare you talk about Goku? After all he's been through! He ran Snakeway! He trained real hard! And took care of his two f*cking kids at the same time! He got beat by Nappa, Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, and Buu. And then he nearly died when he had to fight f*cking Omega Shenron! All you people care about are Yamcha and-and Krillin! They're freakin' useless! He's a Saiyan! What you don't realize was that Goku was out there saving the earth, and all you're doing now is talking a bunch of crap about him! He hasn't had a wish from the Dragon Balls in years, people! Leave him alone! You guys are lucky he beat Pineapple-Head for you bastards! Leave Go_" Double D cut him off.

"What Eddy is trying to say is that Goku is a true hero and you could learn a lot from him." Double D stated. Eddy glared at him. That really wasn't what he had in mind. Double D shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever! We are in the middle of a battle; we can finish story time when it's over!" Cymbor screamed. Eddy rolled his and then murmured some unkind words about him.

Brandon appeared in front of Pike and kneed in the face. He then punched him in the head twice and his nose began to bleed a lot. Pike grasped it in pain. Brandon smiled. He punched it again and Pike screamed out loud. It hurt even more.

"Darn it! I think you've broken it now!" Pike screamed, still grasping his nose. Brandon kicked him in the abdominal area and then jump kicked him. Pike fell on his back. He got up and tried to throw as many punches as he could. But Brandon dodged them all. Pike threw a rather large green ki blast but Brandon still deflected it.

"It seems a little strange, now it just don't add up. How did his power drastically go up?" Eddy asked, rubbing his chin. Kastor stood up to answer.

"It's a test of will power. See, Brandon cares about everyone on this planet so much that he wants to protect at all costs." Kastor simplified. Eddy nodded, signifying that he understood.

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Yeah! Ed is happy!" Ed hailed. Ed always finds something to lighten up the chapter. Even if it's really unnecessary.

"Thank you, Ed," Double D obliged, "even your rambling I enjoy." Ed hugged the kid genius very tight hug and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Umm… Ed! I'd actually enjoy this if you weren't crushing my… Adam's apple!" With that, Ed released him.

"Ha! Look at Pike! He just received a kick in the unmentionables! This is the part where his balls sag down if he does have 'em!"

Brandon put most of his energy into one fist and then punched Pike in the head. His whole face was bleed. Brandon laughed. Pike stood back up slowly and wiped the blood from his face then charged at him. He tried to kick Brandon but he ducked in the nick of time. Pike tried again, but Brandon still equally dodged it.

"Hold still!" Pike commanded, reaching his boiling point.

"Oh, so if you tell me to hold still, you think I'd do it? There is something wrong with you." Brandon informed, "That only makes me want to hurt you even more." Brandon said in a mellow tone.

Brandon jabbed pike 'lightly' in the jaw. Well, at least for Brandon, it was light. But as for Pike, it was really hard. It made him fall a few feet away and he landed on his backside.

"I won't lose! You are nothing!" Pike screamed. Brandon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Don't delude yourself, man." Brandon replied calmly, shaking his head.

"I have had enough of this nonsense!" Pike argued. Brandon grinned.

"Don't get mad. Get glad! I'll throw you and your dogs a bone. If you guys leave right now, maybe I won't kill you." Brandon said with a wink. Brandon saw that Pike still wasn't giving up so he shrugged his shoulders.

"Your loss! Ka… Me… Ha.. Me….. Haaa!" With that Brandon made a Kamehameha Wave. Pike groaned audibly and then did the equivalent. They both charged it and released their energy into a beam. Pike was having a hard time.

"Ah, for f*cks sake!" Pike grumbled, still struggling with the beam. Brandon poured everything into the beam. It was so powerful that it nearly caused a new dust bowl. Dust was flying everywhere. It got so windy that literally, everyone was holding on for dear life so they wouldn't blow away.

"I can't see! Ah!" Eddy screamed, holding onto a boulder.

"My eyes!" Ed screamed, hanging onto a tree branch. A second later, the branched snapped and Ed fell down.

It was too much for Pike so he dropped it. When the beam came to him, on impact, his body dissolved completely. When he was gone, Brandon redirected it into space where it faded away. He was totally out of power. But he managed to smile. When the others calmed down, they saw that Brandon was okay and praised him. The kids saw that too through Jonny. They cheered him on as well. Kevin picked Nazz up and swung her around and then he hugged her. He realized what he did and then stepped back.

"Sorry!" Kevin apologized. Nazz placed her hands on her hips.

'Really, Kevin, I throw myself at you and that's your reaction? I'd be better off with Eddy. All you could protect from is a bunch of bike thieves.' Nazz thought.

Back at the wasteland, Brandon fell flat on his face. He passed out; the energy was gone, clean out of him.

"Brandon! Brandon!" Aaron called, "Say nothing if you want me to fight next... Okay!" Kastor shook his head with aggravation. Aaron could be such a nuisance sometimes.

"Gosh you're mean!"Aaron retorted.

Cymbor cracked his knuckles and his neck and began to walk toward Brandon's motionless body. He was planning on killing him. Eddy was the only one who saw that; Double D and Kastor were paying to Aaron, while Ed was being, well, you know, Ed. It was up to him. Why was he so scared though? This is what he was training for.

"I'm a coward, I'm not a hero, and I'm most certainly not a hero! Forget what you know!" Eddy admitted while running to get Brandon. When he made it, Cymbor was just a few feet away. Eddy picked him up and carried him to the others.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Now would be a good time to jump in!" The others fell out of their trance. Aaron went out to fight, but Kastor stopped him. It was his time.

"What the hell!" Aaron complained.

"There's a score I have to settle." Kastor informed. Aaron crossed his arms.

"I'm just as strong as them! I can fight too! What's your excuse?" Kastor sighed, he hated telling this story. He turned around.

"Well, I have to avenge my father, Chiron. You see, he and Ashike, before he had the whole Tokusentai thing with the gay poses, fought a long time ago. I was only seven at the time. But I was very strong. But anyways, before that, my father trained me to be like a brick of a man. A man, not a marionette. We were so close. Ever since mom died, we were like peas and carrots. My father always allowed me to fight, because he trusted that I could handle it. But then Ashike arrived. That's when everything took a turn for the worse…" Kastor trailed on. The others grew more engaged in the story.

(Flashback)

"What's the matter! Are you really that weak?" Ashike laughed. Chiron was facing the powerful Ashike. Most of his energy was drained from fighting so much. Though, Ashike had barely begun to use his full power. Kastor ran up to Chiron, who was heavily bleeding.

"Dad! You gotta let me in! I can help!" Kastor pleaded. Chiron shook his head.

"No. This he is too strong for you, heck; he is even too strong for me!" Chiron said.

"No! I can still help! You can't fight on your behalf!"

"No, Kastor, I know what I'm talking about. If you should fight, you would only be in my way. And I wouldn't be able to fully concentrate because I'd be worried about you!" Ashike tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hello? I'm waiting!" Ashike edged on. Chiron turned around.

"Ashike, please, I am talking to my son." Chiron said in a stern voice. Ashike nodded sympathetically.

"Oh okay. Ashike apologizes." Ashike apologized. Chiron nodded and turned back to Kastor.

"Just run away! You wouldn't survive! You think you can do these things, but you just can't!" Chiron exclaimed. Kastor snapped.

"Stop! Just because you're scared, doesn't mean I am! You're just too blind to see that I can do this! You always let me fight before!" Kastor retorted. Chiron was fed up with him, so he bitch slapped him in the face (yes, child abuse).

"Enough! You never listen, you ingrate!" Chiron shouted. Ashike smiled.

"You gotta love these wholesome family moments." Ashike appreciated, "Listen, if it's anything, I could help_"

"Stay out of it!" Kastor and Chiron shouted in unison.

"Okay, just come off it!" Ashike tried. The two ignored him. Ashike scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Now, Kastor, sorry for the foul language but I what I say goes. I'm only trying to help you out. Now go!"

"You idiot! I should've ran away to the Lemon Brook Martial Arts School when I had the chance!" Chiron shook his head.

"Well fine. I hope life treats you kind and you have all you dreamed of. And I will always love you." He just left Kastor there and continued to fight. That was their very first argument ever.

"What's that supposed mean? Ah, screw it. You're not my father anymore."

(Ending flashback)

"Yep, that was our first argument. I still feel bad, because if I had known that would be the last time I'd see him, I would've known that that would be the last time I'd see him, I would've said something worthwhile. Like 'Shut your f*cking face' or 'I can't believe you suck so much!' Anyways, I don't really remember much of what happened next, but my father made a sacrifice. I don't even know how it happened, but he probably had it all planned out. They were fighting so hard that they actually went into space for some reason. And Ashike can breathe in space so he survived. But unfortunately, my father didn't. But after that Ashike didn't come back, because he was too far away and he had no idea where he was, so he just flew to a nearby planet, Eyartha. And that was the last I saw of my father. At first, I still believed that he wasn't dead, so every night I'd come to that exact spot and sit there and wait. While a few policemen would discuss debate. Since I was an orphan I should've been placed in an orphanage, but they decided to wait. Anyways, I sat at that exact same spot everyday for a year. Until this one person came out from the shadows. It was an old-timer.

(Flashback)

"Still waiting for your father, huh?" Kastor heard a mysterious voice. He saw a strange older man. He had short gray hair, and a gray moustache. His face was covered in wrinkles. He wore a red and blue robe. Kastor slowly walked up to him. There was something about this old-timer.

"How do you know my father?" Kastor questioned.

The old-timer laughed to himself and then answered, "I've been watching you. I see you fighting and I see you play." The first thing that came to Kastor's mind was, 'Pedophile…' And I saw what happened to your father last year."

Kastor nodded. He placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down next to him. His knees cracked on the way down.

"I'm the teacher at the Lemon Brook Martial Arts Center, or LBMAC if you will. I thought that I should enroll you." That's exactly what Kastor has been wanted to do for a while now.

"Okay!" Kastor agreed. The old-timer scratched his head.

"Uh, stranger danger much?" he asked. Kastor shrugged his shoulders. "Well, now that I'm your trainer, you are to refer to me as Mr. Tatami, or Master. But I prefer Sensei. Oh, lest you haven't noticed yet, I am Japanese."

"What a surprise…" Kastor murmured with narrowed eyes. Mr. Tatami nervously wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. After a minute he finally stood up.

"Well, come on. What are you still sitting in the dirt for? Come with me to the temple." Mr. Tatami instructed, "Quietly." He added. Kastor nodded with a smile and eagerly followed. This was the beginning of a wonderful life.

"So, is that red and blue thing like one of your ancient robes you receive at the temple?" Kastor requested. Mr. Tatami shook his head, no.

"Of course not… These are pajamas. Every morning I just get up and put on my 'Oh look, I'm a lot better than you' clothes." Kastor nodded.

"Cool. So, since I'm living at the temple now, where do I sleep?" Mr. Tatami told him that he had an extra bed in his room and he could just sleep there.

"Just for tonight." He continued.

"Really?" Kastor asked excitedly.

"Yes. I should have a room for you with the other students by tomorrow."

(Ending Flashback)

"… He was more of a father than my real one. Now anyways, back then Lemon Brook was a quiet village full of little people. It only grew heavily populated and more modernized five years ago. I was ten. That was when I entered the annual city tournament. It was a martial arts competition between all the cities in this great state, including Peach Creek. And_" Aaron interrupted him.

"Oh! That would be fun! It must've been awesome!"

Kastor shook his head with frustration, "Yes, you would know that because you were there!" He calmed down, "Brandon was there too, Aaron. It was when we first met."

"Oh, proceed then." Aaron allowed. Kastor pinched his nose and then sighed. He rolled his eyes and then continued to regale them with his story.

"Anyways, I attracted a huge crowd. Everyone came. It was great, because when they saw my face they kept cheering. I felt a strong sense of accomplishment. I improved so much because r. Tatami gave me the exact amount of training I needed. A few weeks before, I finally told him I was a Saiyan. He understood. So he started giving me private lessons when everyone else had free time. He knew that the training I received was too easy and too limited…" Kastor trailed on. Eddy rolled his eyes. He was getting bored of this.

(Flashback)

"I never found that extra private lessons were essential. But now that I know your heritage, this is mandatory. With your strength and brute force allied with my wisdom and expertise, you may become the greatest warrior who has ever lived." Mr. Tatami notified. Kastor grinned. That's all he wanted to here. Because of the hard work he put into training, he got special treatment. No ordinary 10 year old gets this.

They were in the woods at 8:30 PM. There was a slight breeze in the air so Kastor wore a green Hollister© sweatshirt over his brown gi. Tatami wore his 'Oh look, I'm better than you' clothes/ They were discussing Kastor's special training.

"Thanks, Mr T. When I say this I mean it! I got this!" Kastor reassured the George Lopez does. Yes, he didn't analyze the situation again.

"Pay attention! This training can be very easy… Except when it's difficult…" Mr. Tatami pointed out. Kastor nodded with a stern face put on.

"There will be more discipline…"

Kastor scratched his head, "So, you're gonna hit me with a switch or something if I misbehave or get a technique wrong?" Tatami shook his head and then gestured his hands in an X motion. It wasn't like him to do that. Kastor and Tatami sat on a nearby rock.

"No, that's not me." Tatami started, "I never lay a hand on a child. Only when sparring or teaching a lesson. I will scold you or give you a stern talking for like five seconds. But then I'll help you up again." Tatami clarified.

"Yes." Kastor really respected Tatami. He isn't like your stereotypical Japanese dad with high expectations (yeah, I'm talking to you). No. He was kind, gentle, loving, patient, and powerful. He was also really hip. Yep, that's right. He just got his replaced. Just kidding, he was really cool. They even had their own hand shake. Why are all old people in the world so irritating? It's probably just one of those questions with no possible answer. Like why Ed's monobrow is huge, or what Double D is hiding under his hat_

(Ending Flashback)

"Kastor, you're trailing on again. Do we really care? You even bored Cymbor over there to sleep." Eddy admitted, pointing to a sleeping Cymbor and Don Kia. Kastor rubbed his head and laughed nervously. He really knew how to put enough detail whereas a man could be put to sleep. He supposed that he should commence fighting now.

"Okay, I'll wake them up." Kastor proposed. The others nodded. Kastor walked across the dry and dusty ground to Cymbor and Don Kia. He kneeled beside both of them and gently placed a hand on Cymbor's shoulder. He shook him slightly.

"Wake up, we're fighting." He did the same for Don Kia. They opened their eyes and blinked repeatedly. Then the stood up, yawned and stretched.

"You take this one, Cymbor. Good luck, bro." Don Kia encouraged, still stretching. Cymbor nodded reassuringly and then high-fived his best friend.

"Hey, you know what time it is?" Cymbor asked, while walking with Kastor. They were going to a place where they had enough room. Kastor pulled up his wristband. He kept a watch underneath it. He said that it was a quarter past 6. Don Kia face palmed.

"Ah fuck, I missed Space Oprah!" Don Kia groaned. Cymbor and Kastor laughed.

"Yeah, you just love watching his silky green hair and that golden smile, don't you?" Cymbor mocked. Don Kia shook his head and argued.

"He?" Kastor said confusedly. He shrugged his shoulders. When they made it to a place far enough from the others, they stared each other down in fighting stances.

"Don't slow me down, Kast-Away. I want a bit of a challenge."

"It's Kastor and you won't have to worry about that."

"What are you? Some p*ssy?"

"Stop the small talk. I'm missing whatever the devil 15 year-old boys watch. Like Hannah Montana." Cymbor nodded. He was ready to take on the smart mouth.

Kastor charged at him and punched him in the jaw faster than he could see. It sent him rolling backwards. He sat up and wiped off some of the dirt and spit out the sand in his mouth Cymbor than grasped his busted jawbone.

"Okay, that must be agonizing. I would not like to be in his shoes." Double D observed. Eddy nodded. Edd stole the words right from his mouth.

"I wasn't ready! You were just lucky, I guess!" Cymbor evaded. Kastor chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, whatever. You gonna stand up anytime soon?" Kastor demanded, with his arms on his hips and his head tilted. Cymbor growled while standing back up. He noticed that Kastor was lowering his power.

"W-what are you doing?" Cymbor gasped.

"Doin' your mom. No, I lowered my power level to that of yours." Kastor answered. Cymbor scratched the back of his head.

"What?"

"I took a steak knife and cut my powers in half." Kastor restated. Cymbor balled his fists. "I thought I wouldn't need all of it."

"Bastard! Just watch!" Cymbor retorted. He powered up and his powered increased immensely.

**Kastor is now going to fight Cymbor after telling the others of his hard past! Will he be beaten? If so, who will be his savior? If he isn't beaten, will he be able to take on Don Kia? All these questions and more will be answered on the next exciting episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Fighting Dreamers. ****So read, review and favorite!**


End file.
